Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man
Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man (Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man displayed as title in the episode) is the name of the eighth episode in the TV Series. This episode will be airing on October 10, 2012. Overview The story centers on Hiccup as he tries to find a treasure, intending to impress his dad, Stoick. After Hiccup and his dad have their portrait painted by Bucket, he discovers one alteration; Bucket has painted him as a buff young man. Hiccup thinks Stoick would like him better that way and embarks on a treasure hunt - that even his dad could not finish - to prove himself. Plot The episode starts off with Hiccup and his dad standing side by side. Bucket is painting a portrait of them to go on the wall with all the other chief-and-son portraits in hall. Stoick is encouraging Hiccup to stand as tall as he can with his chest out. Later that day, the kids are playing around in the hall by the other portraits and accidentally knocks the one of Hamish II off the wall. Fishlegs is immediately worried and carefully hangs the wooden picture back. Someone notices a piece of paper that has fallen out and on closer inspection it turns out to be a map. A treasure map. Gobber suddenly walks up and takes it, explaining that it’s too dangerous for anyone to try. Many great Vikings had died trying to find the treasure, and even he and Stoick went after it once. They were lucky to make it back alive, and with their friendship intact. Soon it’s time to reveal Bucket’s painting and hang it up. The sheet is pulled off from the top of the painting and everyone cheers. But Hiccup notices something in the painting; he looks buff. He doesn’t look like himself at all. No one else seems to notice. His dad only says it’s the way Vikings are supposed to look. Actually Stoick seems to like him better ''that way. Suddenly Hiccup feels unwanted. He and Astrid are walking through the village, pondering why Stoick would have named him Hiccup in the first place. Everyone knows that its Viking tradition to call the runts hiccups. As if to prove his point a Viking runs by chasing a hiccup sheep. The real Hiccup sighs. He says that his dad probably doesn’t like him. They walk up to the house and see a nervous looking Fishlegs. He starts cawing around the side of the house. “Where are they?” asks a somewhat annoyed Hiccup. When Fishlegs just continues to make random noises Hiccup walks around the house. He sees the twins and Snotlout apparently trying to retrieve the treasure map. After commenting on what a horrible lookout Fishlegs is, Snotlout says he can probably find the treasure. Astrid is completely incredulous, repeating how some of the best Vikings in history have been killed trying to find it. "And I'm next," says Snotlout proudly. When Hiccup asks for the treasure map Astrid thinks he's going to talk some sense into them. As it is, Hiccup decides that might not be such a bad idea to look for the treasure. Afterall, if even his dad couldn't find it, maybe he could prove himself. Astrid decides to come along anyway, says she can't leave him alone with ''them, pointing to Ruffnut and Tuffnuthaving a who-can-whack-each-other-on-the-head-the-hardest contest. The map displayed 6 clues, each in continuity with the previous. Snotlout reads out the fist clue: "Where the land meets the sea, in the crook of the master's knee, that's where your search will be." Hiccup notices how he's seen a "crook in the master's knee" before, and takes them back to the Great Hall, where the portraits of the chieftains and their sons where hung; specifically, to the portrait of Hamish the First and Hamish the Second, where they'd first found the treasure map. Hiccup points out that the knee of Hamish the First is bent ("crook of the master's knee") and it is pointing towards a rock formation in the background of the painting. He guesses that they have to search for a similar rock formation on the beach ("where the land meets the sea"). Riding on their dragons, the dragon tamers head to that spot on the beach, where Hiccup reads the next clue: "From here you see the sea that's been sewn, look to where water turns to bone." Hiccup interprets "water turns to bone" as ice (because ice is as hard as bone), and exclaims that the clue must refer to the glacier nearby. Meanwhile, back in the Great Hall, Stoick and Gobber are arguing because Gobber had not destroyed the map, despite knowing the dangers. Gobber admits that he thought that he and Stoick could try again at searching for the treasure, as they "turned back too early" the last time. Stoick gets up and tells Gobber that they have to find Hiccup and the other dragon trainers before they get hurt, and walks out, asking aloud why Hiccup would do something so risky. At that question, Gobber looks up at the portrait of Hiccup and Stoick, and gets a dejected expression, implying that he knows the reason why Hiccup felt the need to go on such a dangerous quest. Back at the beach with the glacier, the dragon trainers have walked into a giant cave of ice within the glacier, where Astrid points out that there is something embedded within the ice. Hiccup reads out the next clue:'' "Call on Magni; you'll go astray. Freya, though, will show the way."'' Snotlout, disregarding the clue, tries to break the ice around the object by banging his head on it; however, the ice cracks and sets of a trap that nearly smashes his head. From the clue, Magni is known to be the god of strength and Freya the god of fire. Realizing this, Hiccup has Toothless melt the ice away from the object, which turns out to be a piece of shaped metal. Ruffnut asks if this is the treasure, and Hiccup says that it must be something that leads them to the treasure, and that it is only the first piece. Stoick and Gobber, looking for the them, search the beach, and Gobber concludes, by sniffing the ground, that they were just there an hour ago and that they've gone farther then they have when they were looking for the treasure. :"At the edge of the world, amidst the raging sea, in the serpent's head lies another key." - Third clue on the treasure map. The viking teens find their way to a rock jutting out of the ocean that seams vaguely similar to the picture of a serpent on the map. Hiccup suggests he approaches it, but is disproved of his idea when Fishlegs says that a Night Fury has too large of a wingspan; Hiccup then suggests that Fishlegs, who rides the small-winged Gronkle, can take him to the rock. Hiccup, suspended by a rope held by Meatlug, and Fishlegs hover over the serpents mouth and see a key. After Hiccup picks it up the gang heads towards the forest. In the forest, Hiccup discovers that the keys fit together to form a larger key. The team eventually reaches a large wall with a vaguely triangular door made of irregular stacked bricks. Hiccup comments that this must be the spot where the next puzzle would be, as "Why else would anybody build a wall in the middle of the woods?" He then reads out the next clue: "The world is right when stars align. When not in sync, then danger you'll find."''Snotlout complains that he wouldn't want to wait till nightfall to look for the treasure, but Hiccup assures him that the "stars" mentioned in the clue doesn't mean literal stars, since their previous clues used metaphorical language to describe things. While Hiccup tries to puzzle out the clue, Fishlegs walks closer to the door, presumably to inspect it, and remarks that there are shapes carved into each of the bricks. The other teens move towards the door as well, and Hiccup tells them to keep an eye out for anything that looks like a star. Snotlout finds a brick with a star carved into it and pulls it out, but the door starts to shake and tremble, threatening to collapse around them. Snotlout couldn't push the brick back in with his own strength, but Hookfang helps him to push it back in after he screams for help. Hiccup reasons that "in sync" means that there must be another star and that they must be pulled at the the same time. Barf and belch's dual heads conform to this and they open it, revealing a dark cavern. With the aid of a torch, they go inside, but stop when they notice an elevated change in temperature; the result of Fireworms, tiny dragons whose skin can burn hotter than the sun. Gallery Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man - Object in the Ice.jpg|The object embedded within the ice, with unlucky viking DRoB Ep8 - Object in the Ice Revealed.jpg|The object revealed DRoB Ep8 - Serpent Rock.jpg|The serpent at the edge of the world DRoB Ep8 - Teamwork in sync.jpg|Hideous Zippleback working in sync to remove the star bricks DRoB Ep8 - The reflected light reveals the third piece.jpg|Reflected firelight reveals the third piece DRoB Ep8 - The third piece, note the reflection.jpg|The third piece (note the reflective surface, allowing Hiccup to "look to himself") Cast ''Coming Soon! Transcript The full transcript can be found here Trivia *When Stoick and Hiccup are posing for the portrait, Stoick is carrying a sword. When the portrait is revealed, he is carrying a hammer. *The runic script in the map mixes the letters "w" and "h". *It is revealed that a Night Fury's wingspan is 48 feet. *A tiny glitch can be seen for a single moment, where Ruffnut's hair twists right after punching her brother in the face when he asks her to make him 'see stars'. *Hiccup climbs down the rope to the very end when he is suspended from Meatlug to reach the second part of the key, but when Meatlug flies away, there is a length of rope hanging beyond him. Gallery Notes and references Category:DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk episodes